Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Episode 51: My Version
by Just Mina
Summary: Title says it all. What if Hana-chan had already left to the Witch World? Then how would Doremi get out? One-shot. R


**Thank You! We'll Meet Again Another Day  
****Arigatou! Mata Au Hi Made  
ありがと! う!また会う日まで  
****My Version**

* * *

**MUST READ! **Okay, so basically this is my version of the last episode of DOKKA~N! What if Hana-chan had already left to the Witch World? Then how would Doremi get out? Like I said, my version.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing. Not even title, that name of episode.

* * *

(Skipping to the part after Kotake has just confessed.)

Aiko stepped forward, "Doremi-chan, if I hadn't met you, I don't think I would have been able to bring my parents back together. Thank you." Doremi stated, "Ai-chan..." The aforementioned girl continued, "I don't think there is anybody that could understand the sadness of the heart as well as you could."

Onpu continued, "Me too. If I hadn't met you, I might have turned into a cold and distant idol. I didn't want to show my true self to anybody. I didn't think I needed friends and built a wall around my heart but you were able to get around that wall and into my heart. And I was very glad...thank you." The odango was in tears by now, "Onpu-chan..." The idol continued, "You taught me the importance of friendship."

Momoko joined in, "Me too, if I hadn't become friends with you, my Japanese wouldn't have improved and I might have ended up hating this country." Momoko wiped the tears off her face, "_Thank you...Doremi-chan..._" She told her friend in English. Doremi stared letting the tears fall this time as her friend continued, "I'll never forget these last two years that we've been together." Doremi sniffed, "Momo-chan..."

Hazuki let her tears fall as well, "If you don't go to the ceremony, then neither will I." Hazuki fell to her knees, "I'll stay here." Doremi gasped and went to the window as she replied, "You can't do that Hazuki-chan." The brunette shook her head, "No." She cried and then replied, "If we don't go to the ceremony together, then neither will I." Doremi stared, "Hazuki-chan..." (A/N: This is where my version starts.)

"It's this way!" A familiar voice to the girls shouted. "No it's this way!" Another familiar voice replied. "There it is!" There was the third familiar voice. Everyone turned around to find themselves staring at Fujio, Leon and Tooru.

"Well, there sure are a lot of people here." Tooru stated. Leon hit him, "That's not what we're here for." Tooru replied, "Don't you think I know that?" Leon didn't reply. Fujio sighed, "Guys! Focus!" Leon and Tooru shrugged. The trio then made their way to where the Ojamajos were.

Hazuki just sat there crying. Aiko asked, "Isn't Akatsuki-kun supposed to be with you?" Tooru stared at Doremi, "Why did we come here again?" Fujio replied, "We came here, because Doremi-chan might be our only hope." Tooru nodded and stopped staring.

Onpu asked, "What are you talking about?" Fujio replied, "To be honest, we're here on Akatsuki-kun's behalf." Leon spoke up, "Doremi-chan, you have to come out now." Doremi shook her head, "No!" Tooru continued, "But it's your graduation day. You have to come out." Doremi just hid behind the boxes again.

The trio groaned. Tooru turned around as Leon left. He asked, "Anybody know the time?" Nishizawa-sensei showed him her watch. He looked and gasped, "We are going to be so late." Momoko looked around, "Where did Yuki-sensei go?" Everyone started looking around for her and Leon returned holding a rock. He looked at it, "I think it should be just about right."

Aiko asked, "What do you plan on doing with that?" Leon didn't reply but threw the rock at the window causing it to break. Everyone gasped and Doremi turned her head. (A/N: To be honest, the whole time I was watching the episode, I was like 'Break the window! Break the window!')

Fujio stated, "Well, that worked." Leon went inside, followed by Tooru. Fujio went up to his friends as well. The Ojamajos followed as well. The rest of the sixth grade stayed behind and waited.

All seven kids called out to the odango, "Doremi-chan!" Leon turned to Fujio and Tooru, "Maybe if she knows why we're here, she'll come out." Tooru shrugged in approval. Fujio smiled, "It's worth a shot." The girls just waited, also wanting to know their reasons.

Tooru started, "Doremi-chan, if you're listening...we need you, Akatsuki-kun needs you, your school needs you." Fujio agreed, "Actually, you may not know this but, today, is his coronation." Doremi was listening and perked up but didn't show herself, yet.

Leon continued, "But the idiot, kinda like you, has gone off and locked himself in his room and won't come out. You're probably the only one who can knock some sense into him." Tooru concluded, "But I guess you're friends are already busy knocking sense into you, so we'll just go and leave you guys to your business." Fujio turned to the girls, "We hope you will be successful, unlike us."

They started to make their way out but Doremi blocked their way, "Akatsuki-kun did what?" All seven of her friends smiled.

* * *

Doremi stared at the huge door, "This is the door to his room?" The trio nodded. Everyone except the odango left. Doremi reluctantly knocked on the door. Akatsuki's voice called out, "Whoever it is this time, I told you before and I'll say it again, I am not coming out no matter what." Doremi opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The odango tried again, "It's me, Akatsuki-kun."

Inside, Akatsuki perked up but stayed in his position, "What do you want?" The odango replied, "To...know why you won't come out." Akatsuki replied after a while, "Because..." Doremi continued for him, "You're afraid of losing Fujio-kun, Leon-kun and Tooru-kun?" Akatsuki replied, "How do you know that?"

Doremi sat down leaning on the other side of the door and replied, "I feel the same way. I didn't want to graduate because then I wouldn't be able to see anyone again." Akatsuki asked, "Then why do you want me to come out?" Doremi replied, "Because...after hearing what my friends think of me, I know now that no matter where we are, we'll be friends forever. And maybe, we might run into each other someday. And it's the same with you guys, ne?"

Akatsuki didn't reply so Doremi left back to the MAHO-dou where everyone awaited her. She didn't need to tell the wizards what happened because they immediately left. Doremi, turned to her friends, "Minna-san, we'll be best friends forever, right?" The girls turned to each other. Aiko shook her head, "Nope."

Doremi saddened. Hazuki added, "We ARE best friends forever." Doremi looked up with her tear stained face. She hugged her friends, "Minna-san!" The girls stepped out of the shop (through the window) with Doremi being last. The entire sixth grade smiled as Doremi announced, "Minna, let's go to the ceremony together!" Everyone agreed.

(You know what happens next. So I'll skip to the part after the ending theme is over.)

* * *

The girls stood outside the MAHO-dou and stared at the building, remembering all the times they had. They heard Hana-chan's voice in their head. _Gaam batte, Hana-chan's mamas._ They smiled.

Everyone except Doremi climbed the stairs. They called, "Doremi-chan." She turned to them as they poked their heads towards her, "Iko!" Doremi nodded and ran up. She didn't stop and everyone ran with her.

(After the first season song is over.)

Doremi finally made it to the beach, looked up and stepped forward. The boy looked at her and waited. Doremi held out the pink envelope, "Please accept this letter!" She then smiled, relieved.

Arigatou

A few days later, Pop knocked on Doremi's door. The former witch apprentice opened the door. Pop held out the envelope with one hand, "This is for you; we found it in the mail." Doremi took it, "From who?" Pop shrugged and left back downstairs.

Doremi closed the door and sat on her head. She read the front, 'To Harukaze Doremi'. She opened it and a picture fell out. Doremi caught it, she looked at it and smiled. It was the FLAT 4 smiling and holding up peace signs. She turned it over and read, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan. And gaam batte." Doremi smiled.

* * *

Sooooooo, whatcha think? Huh? Lemme know! Pwetty please! Sorry about all the skipping...Guess I was being lazy.  
P.S. Don't go thinking I support AkaDore, because to be honest, even I'm not sure yet.


End file.
